


Her Little Knight

by mamonolover



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Sex, Tail Sex, gfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamonolover/pseuds/mamonolover
Summary: A sickly village boy catches the attention of a succubus.





	Her Little Knight

“This is the last stage of your training, Adam.” 

“I-I...” 

“You want to be strong, don’t you, my little knight?” 

OOO 

Growing up, I was just a sickly child that spent most of his time indoors, helping around our little house.  My parents were afraid that my already weak body might give out if I strained it too much.  I was always envious of the guys who left to join the army from a young age, apprentice at the local blacksmith, or even just work the fields—but whenever I tried to join in on any of those activities, I’d always end up laid up in bed with a fever afterwards, out of commission for days. 

I didn’t get to meet Aries when she first arrived at the village, since I was laid up in bed with one of those very fevers at the time.  According to the other villagers, she just showed up one day—another face in a small crowd of travelers that would occasionally pass through the area.  However, the monster attack on our village gave her an opportunity to show just how unique she really was.   

The rise of the new Overlord brought with her a wave of monsters that were much more human-like in appearance.  Not just humanoid—they appear to be all-female, and incredibly beautiful.  Don’t let their humanoid appearance lull you into a false sense of security, though.  They were more aggressive and intelligent than ever, and they seemed hell-bent on pillaging towns and kidnapping men with an almost manic glee.    

We were a relatively remote town, with nothing more than a monster den several miles away whose denizens generally kept to themselves until now.  What’s more, we were nestled deep within our nation—we feared no bandits, no incursion from outside nations, no roving monsters, and consequently saw no need to have any real defenses.  The band of monster girls crashed into our town with only minimal resistance.  Orc women, towering over our tallest men; women with bat wings for arms swooping down and raping men in the streets--it was a nightmare.  They didn’t even have weapons—the few men who had blades handy to swing at them found them easily batted out of their grasp.   

My own house was attacked—the front door easily reduced to splinters.  I found myself hoisted over the bare shoulder of some orc woman.  She was half way out of the village with me when Aries stopped her.  With a large piece of timber—possibly the splintered crossbeam of a wagon, she bludgeoned every monster that tried to leave the village.  Precise stabs and slashes with her makeshift weapon forced the monsters to drop their quarry and scurry back off into the night.  Some didn’t have the privilege of getting to limp away—I remember a good few satisfying crunches as she smacked the bat-winged women out of the air and they crumpled like tissue paper, only to be scooped up by their orc friends that still had functioning hands as they made their retreat.   

Once all the dust had settled and all of the monsters had been routed, she called everyone in the town together.  Although I think everyone would have congregated around her anyway in amazement and curiosity after the display they witnessed.  I was exhausted from my ordeal, and had only just managed to drag myself up from where I’d fallen when she started lecturing the village. 

“You people are the most pitiful bunch I’ve yet encountered on my travels.  Here we are, the new Overlord on the rise, monsters on the prowl, and you have done nothing!  This may be a more secluded village, but surely you’ve heard of what is happening out there?  Surely you weren’t so naïve as to think it would never come to your doorstep? Yet you crumple like wheat beneath a storm when a mere rabble of these kids comes through.” 

The townsfolk had the decency to look sheepish at her words.  But what were they to do?  They’d never had to fight regular monsters, let alone these new creatures. 

“If you hope to keep your lives the next time they come ‘round—and those girls  _will_  come again, mark my words—then you must strengthen yourselves,” she said.   

The villagers’ collective pride was injured.  A single girl in light clothing was calling them weak, and lecturing them like a displeased Sunday school teacher, and they could say nothing.  Indeed, what were their options?  In their small town naivety, many of them thought their strength equated to prowess in battle, but when faced with a truly alien threat that wasn’t cowed by bluster and sword rattling, they found themselves virtually powerless.  Their wounds were fresh and their egos still humbled, yet they couldn’t just tuck their tails between their legs and run to the relative safety of the cities—their whole lives were here. 

“Luckily for you all I love a good project.  I’ll train you all and whip up a fighting force that can help repel at least the casual bands of monsters like this one.  Once you guys prove you won’t go down easily, smaller groups like that will be more wary of approaching your village directly.  Who will step forward to help?”  She looked around expectantly. 

I don’t think anyone there doubted her combat prowess after seeing it firsthand, but lingering shame or pride held the villagers back from volunteering.  This was obviously not what she expected, and I swore I could see a spark of fiery annoyance flit across her amber eyes.   

“I volunteer…” I raised a shaky hand.  Probably a combination of an adrenaline crash coming on and my already weakened body.  “You saved my life back there.  There was nothing I could do--it was because I’m so weak.  I’m sick of being helpless...if you can help me get stronger, even just a little bit, I’ll do anything.” 

That dark look vanished immediately when she turned to look at me, leaving behind only a warm red glow in her eyes that enveloped me.  I was afraid she would scoff when she saw me, frail as I was, but instead she almost purred.  “Hmm…  You have spirit that doesn’t match that shell—I can work with that.  What is your name, boy?” 

“Adam.” 

She leaned in to get a closer look at me, giving me a clear view down her low-necked tunic that my eyes followed unconsciously.  All that womanly charm on display for a guy that hadn’t had many opportunities to interact with the opposite sex was a bit too much.  “Huhu, yes, I can work with you alright,” she whispered.  Her fingers trailed down from my ear to my chin, and it felt like time had frozen all around us.  “What do you say, my little knight?  Will you be my number one?”   

“Y-yes ma’am!” I said, a little overeagerly.   

She smiled, a small smile that I knew right there was private, just for me, and then turned to face the crowd, her grin turning more mischievous. 

“You see that, you whimpering bunch?  This young one stepped up before any of you!  You aren’t going to let him lay bare your cowardice like that, are you?” 

That good-natured ribbing finally knocked the townsfolk out of their stupor—many of the men and even a few women ended up volunteering right then and there.   

Aries carved a niche for herself with that, training up a militia for the village.  I would have thought the headstrong men would be loath to follow the orders of a woman in such things, but whether it was her actions that day or the way she seemed to effortlessly command a crowd’s attention—she never had anyone directly challenge her authority.  That might be partially due to how tight a shift she ran—anyone that got out of line or tried to shirk their daily duties got fixed with her dark glare.  And the really dense ones got a walloping from a wooden training sword. 

I managed to avoid drawing her ire, somehow.  Despite having to take frequent breaks and even fainting once or twice early on, Aries never once seemed annoyed.  Quite the opposite, offering me water and a place to sit and catch my breath.  I expected to at least get called out on it (and even her preferential treatment) by the other people in the group, but they seemed to regard me with even more apathy than usual.  All the while, I couldn’t shake that feeling I had when Aries first looked straight into my eyes.  Not a single person who had been there mentioned it, not even my parents, even though I was sure I’d get all sorts of ribbing over it.  In that single private moment in front of all of those people, it felt like I’d been ensorcelled.   

“Adam—“ 

And ever since, I feel like I’ve been in a weird world, overlapping the one everyone else was in, yet separate.  Much like the one I’d been in before when I was isolated at home all the time, but with one key difference. 

“Adam, everyone’s already packed up and left—are you asleep down there or what?  Do I need you carry you back home like I did the last time you fainted?” 

I jerked out of the daze I’d been in, sitting back against a fence near the field we train in.   

“N-No, I was just...thinking, sorry.” 

“You’ve been doing a lot of that lately,” she huffed.  “If you’re not careful, your training will slip—“ 

“It’s about that, actually,” I said, interrupting her.  “My ‘training,’ I mean...  I’ve been thinking—after two years of solid work, I’m still a mess compared to everyone else.  I can’t swing a sword for half as many repetitions as the other guys and I still have to take multiple breaks in a session.  Maybe it’s time I quit.” 

Aries tilted her head.  “And throw away everything you’ve built so far?” 

“But compared to—“ 

“Stop comparing yourself to other people.  You were the one who volunteered for the training before any of those lunks stepped forwards—I was  _this_  close to rescinding my offer and just going on my merry way to the next town, you know!”  I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes—I heard this every time she was frustrated by the group’s performance.   

“But still, compared to—“ 

“What did I just say about comparing?”  Whoops, there’s that flash of red.  Her eyes should have been intimidating, but I found myself constantly intrigued watching how they caught the light.  “If you want to compare, look at how far you’ve come.  The boy from two years ago could barely lift a sword.  And when you did, it’s safe to say  _it_  swung  _you_.  You’re walking to and from training without getting winded, and you haven’t had a fainting spell since that first week.  Are you saying you want to go back to those days?  Be a pretty little housepet for your parents that can’t pull his own weight?” 

I didn’t expect her to react so strongly.  “N-No, I just thought that it would be better if I trained on my own from now on.  Thanks to you, I’ve gotten this far, but I can’t stand holding everyone else back—it’d be best for the group if I just practice at home from now on to keep my health up, and that way you don’t have to waste time with me...”   

That was definitely the wrong thing to suggest, judging by her annoyed glare.  “Don’t profess to know better than me what is best for ‘the group,’” she warned.  Her glare turned into a maliciously teasing smile.  “Besides, is my number one ‘little knight’ going to desert me now, after all this time?” 

Oh gods, she never did drop that title after all this time.  I never could tell if she was mocking me or being serious.  I threw up my hands in surrender.  “Okay, I’ll keep at it—I won’t quit--so please, spare me the title.” 

“Of course you will—and consider your request rejected,” she said with a grin.  She tousled my hair.  “Maybe when you grow a bit more, but from where I’m standing, you’re still little to me.” 

“I’m already eighteen, I’m not likely to catch up to you at this point,” I sulked, shielding my head futilely.  “Besides, you’re unnaturally tall.  What do women from your country eat to grow to such heights, and where can I get some?” 

She laughed and cocked a hip.  “I’m a bit of a special case,” she said.   

Indeed she was—easily standing eye to eye with the tallest men of the village, and towering head-and-shoulders over little old me, who’d probably lost valuable years of growth to illness.  Her pose really emphasized her long, leather-clad legs, hugging her hips in just the right places to hint at the toned muscle underneath.  

Aries offered a hand to help pull me up from my spot on the ground.  But her grip lingered for a moment once I’d gotten up, her expression unreadable.  Had she caught me ogling her legs?  Her eyes almost glowed red in the rapidly fading twilight.   

“But you really have grown.  And I admire your concern for those around you, misguided though it may be.  Maybe it’s time I move your training to the final stage,” she mused. 

I was surprised, of course—sure, I’d improved a lot from the frail boy I used to be, but was I that far along?  I set aside my doubts.  She’d gotten me this far, she probably knew what she was doing.  I clasped her hand between both of mine. 

“If you think I’m ready, I’ll take it on.  I still want to keep getting stronger.”   

“Oh yes, I’m sure now.  You’re ready,” she said with that same private smile from the first day.  “Now, march back to your home, my little knight, and rest while you can.” 

And march I did, that smile occupying my thoughts every step of the way. 

OOO 

I woke up to see Aries, standing in the middle of the common room of our house, moonlight streaming in through the cracks in the window shutters.  She was wearing her usual outfit—the low-cut tunic with tight leather pants. 

“A-Aries?”  Her eyes were so red I could have sworn they were emitting their own glow. 

“I think it’s time you and I move on to the next step in your training,” she said. 

“W-what do you mean?” I felt like I should have been more alarmed than I actually was.  But those warm eyes, the way the moonlight brushed against her skin, her clothes—her whole presence was mesmerizing.  There was a heady aroma in the small building, too, one that I had never experienced before.  Sweet and humid, the air was thick with it. 

“I  _mean_  exactly what I said, my little knight,” she said, straddling me in bed without hesitation. “Your next step is joining together with me.” 

Without listening to my confused yelps and questioning, she reached down and pulled my tunic up.  She stopped straddling me for just a moment to lift my legs up and yank down my pants unceremoniously. 

“W-wait!  My parents are sleeping right over there—” We were relatively poor, even amongst our own village, in part because of my health issues up to this point, so that meant we lived in a small one-room house and naturally slept in the same area at night.  My poor old parents slept right on the other side of the room. 

“Ah, is that what you’re worried about?  And here I feared your first objection would be me stripping you,” she grinned.  “Nothing we do here will be a bother to them.  They shall not even hear a peep.”  I realized that all this time she’d been speaking at a normal volume and my parents hadn’t even rustled. 

I looked back to Aries as it began to dawn on me just how in over my head I was.  Her usually flaxen hair had streaks of bright, blood red running through it—a slightly lighter color than her deep red eyes.  She basked in my gaze, dragging a hand down her neck, between her breasts, tugging at the collar of her tunic only for it to burn away at her touch with heatless, ash-less flame.  Only scant scraps of black, shiny material covered her large breasts and her privates, leaving her chiseled abs and wide hips fully on display.  With a start, I realized she had large horns curling out of her hair, bat-like wings on her back, and a tail with a heart-shaped tip. 

She leaned down before I could formulate any further comments and pressed her lips to mine.  Those lips that I always remembered quirked up in a smile just for me—they were so soft.  One hand was splayed out against the side of my head to keep me steady, while the other groped its way down my body.  Her hand was like fire against my skin, stroking my chest and then tweaking a nipple before trailing down further.  The tips of her fingers stroked ever so lightly around the base of my cock, making me shudder 

My twisting and turning in response only made her hold my head more firmly.  Soon I felt her tongue prodding my lips, but I didn’t open them because I was so overwhelmed.  She leaned back slightly. 

“Open up for me,” she said, holding her own mouth open with her tongue out.  I followed her command on reflex, just in time to catch a bit of saliva that dripped from her tongue to mine.  It tasted so sweet—she chased it down, crashing back into my mouth and exploring it freely now.  I only made half-hearted attempts at responding, overwhelmed by the sensations invading my mouth while her soft breasts pressed up against my chest.   

We could have been making out like that for less than two minutes or an hour, I’d lost so much sense of time, but I finally worked up the presence of mind to shrug away from her a bit. 

“A-Aries, wh-why are you doing this—who, or  _what,_ are you?” 

“I am Ariesoth,” she said.  “As you have probably gathered, I am not a human.  I was hoping to spare you these explanations and cut straight to the important part, but I suppose I owe it to you—I am a succubus.  One of the first new succubi, in fact, created by the Overlord herself. 

“I was traveling this land in search of the one who would become my mate, and I happened to stumble across this village.  While I was staying here, monsters from some local cave attacked, and I decided to help out.” 

I must have looked a bit incredulous at that, which seemed to have wounded her a bit. 

“Do you think I would just stand idly by while humans have their village ravaged in front of me?  Not all monsters are unsympathetic to the plight of humans, you know.  But those monsters—they were clearly relatively new, it may have been their first heat.  The full moon comes out, they are assaulted by feelings they can’t control—you remember how they had come to the village?  Not a single weapon, they just waltzed right in.  Sex was all they had on the brain.” 

“So you were actually looking out for us,” I said. 

“Yes, well there’s that,” she said with an impish smile.  “And I hadn’t finished scoping out your little village for myself—what if my man was amongst the ones those thoughtless oafs were hauling off?  I couldn’t stand the thought.  And, sure enough…” 

Suddenly it all came together: her uncommon strength for her size, her persuasive power over the village.  Perhaps even those feelings for her I couldn’t shake out of my mind from the day we met. 

She nodded knowingly.  “Ah, you feel it too, don’t you?  We had a connection almost from the moment we laid eyes on each other.” 

“But then…why?  Why not just carry me off then and there if you knew you wanted me…” I asked. 

She looked perplexed.  “Why?  Well, I’d already offered to help the village form a defense force—as I said, I’m not unsympathetic to humans, and I like a good project.  Besides, while your spirit was just as strong then as it is now to reach out and take an opportunity for growth like you did, your body was not so strong.  If I took you, then and there, there was a good chance you would not survive the process.  I may be a monster, but I will not be a murderer—especially not of the man I love.” 

My situation was utterly insane, straddled by a succubus who’d been living under our noses for multiple years without a single moment of suspicion, who had me naked and helpless before her, and I still blushed at the forwardness of her confession.   

“I resolved to stay by your side and support you until you grew to be a man who could handle me.  And that time is nigh.” 

“So all that about my ‘last stage of training’ was really—” 

“Yes, you will be having sex with me,” she said bluntly.  “I believe your body is now strong enough to endure the…changes that would transpire upon having sex with a being like myself.  And with that transformation, you would finally be able to cast aside the frailty that is holding your body back.” 

That was a powerfully tempting prospect.  “But at what cost?  Surely there’s a downside.” 

“The price is that, like me, you will never truly belong in this world again.  You will not be chained down by it as you are now, but there is quite the loneliness in being near to other people, yet unable to truly connect with them.” 

“That can be a kind of prison in its own right,” I said.   

Ariesoth looked down knowingly.  “You already seem to understand that well.” 

“Even before you came around, I always felt trapped—by my body, by this cramped little one-room house…  When you arrived, it was like my world opened up—I’ve been able to do things I’d only dreamt of before.  But I still felt like I couldn’t connect with the other villagers.  That feeling of  _separateness_  is not easily shaken.” 

“I have powers of persuasion, but I assure you I did nothing to the villagers to make them stay away from you other than to occasionally calm them down a bit during our training sessions when they got…frustrated,” she tried to reassure me. 

“I was suspicious at first, but I think I understand now.  Rather than any magic spell, the preferential treatment I got from you might have been what made it difficult to get along with everyone else,” I said as she sheepishly looked away.  “But you weren’t trying to hurt me by doing that—quite the opposite.  I can’t blame you for their response to me…to us.” 

“Us—“ she began. 

“Yeah—” I continued hurriedly, “I think what made it better was that I wasn’t really alone like I used to be.  Whereas before I was separated, trapped by my body, now I had you.”  I grabbed her hand.  “You helped me break through my limits and grow, and I love you for it.” 

“Thank you, Adam,” she said, clasping my hand to her breast.   

It didn’t take more than a moment for her to smirk.  “That sure was a mushy line for a guy who is currently naked beneath me.“  I tried to twist away to hide my face, but with my hand firmly in her grasp and me pinned under her, I could only squirm in place.  The motion made my cock harden as it brushed against her lightly covered privates. 

“Hmhmm, does that mean you’re willing to lie with me?” She asked. 

“A-ahh, about that ‘transformation’ you mentioned…” I suddenly recalled her mentioning that. 

“Of course, you wouldn’t know.  Lying with a monster girl enough results in an exchange of mana—get enough of that mana, and we will be bonded for life.  You will be mine and I will be yours—I will depend on you for sustenance and you will depend on me.  Your body will…adapt to mine in the process, and you will become something called an incubus.  It just so happens that with us succubi, that process happens much more quickly.  By the break of day, you will be transformed.” 

“Will I grow horns, wings, and a tail like yours?” I asked more excited than I thought I would be. 

“Heehee, no,” she giggled.  “But there will be clear changes, both externally and internally, the most important of which being the internal ones, in my opinion.”  She poked my still thinner than normal chest.  “You will be reshaped, subtly but profoundly—you will finally be able to breathe normally, your blood will flow as it should.  I daresay you may become superior to me in endurance someday.  If you don’t neglect your ‘training…’” 

I grinned, trying to fight back tears at the thought of not being restricted by my body anymore.   

“Will you do it, Adam?  This is not a gift without strings, obviously, and I want you to be comfortable with your decision—that’s a lot more than the others would do for you.” 

“I want it,” I didn’t hesitate.  I’d had plenty of time for all of it to sink in while we talked, and the choice was simple.  I’d get to continue to grow stronger, while being with the person I love.  It was a no brainer. 

OOO 

“You didn’t really need to tell me,” she teased, shaking her hips tantalizingly against my hardening cock, “but I’m glad I got to hear it from you anyway.” 

She bent forward, hefting her generous breasts up to give me a better look at them as she used her other hand to toy with the black material barely keeping her modest.  Achingly slowly, one peeled off, revealing the pink, perky nipple underneath.  Then the other.   

“You can touch them, you know,” she prompted. 

I needed no further encouragement, reaching out and sinking my hands into those soft, yet firm mounds. Cupping them, stroking them, thumbing her hard pink buds here and there, eliciting soft coos from time to time.  I leaned forward and lathed over one of them with my tongue, sucking it in and gently tonguing it.   

“Oohh, I didn’t even have to tell you, that’s my little knight,” she praised. 

That teasing praise normally would have embarrassed me, but this time it just stoked the fire down below even more.  Before I knew it, I was mindlessly grinding my dick against the back of her butt, where she was straddling me as I worshipped her breasts.   

“Looks like you’re more than ready—I won’t torture you by making you wait any longer,” she said, pushing me back.  With a quick flourish, the material covering her pussy was gone, and she had my cock poised at her entrance. 

Oh gods, I could feel the heat on the head of my penis—it was all I could do to not buck up to meet it. 

“This is the last stage of your training, Adam.” 

“I-I...” 

“You want to be strong, don’t you, my little knight?” 

Something inside my brain snapped.  “I want it, please Aries—Ariesoth—please!” 

“Good boy.” She slammed down on it, taking me in one stroke.  Gods, she was tighter, hotter, and wetter than anything I could have imagined while stroking myself fitfully with my hand in a rare private moment. 

I lasted only a few strokes before I lost all control, surrendering my virgin load to her as she stroked my hair gently. 

“And with that, our vows are sealed, we are husband and wife.” She said, leaning forward to kiss me while I still shuddered inside her.   

“I-I’m sorry I—so quickly—” 

“Don’t be,” she said.  She wiggled her hips, making my cock throb.  “You seem like you’re ready to go straight to round two anyway.” 

She lifted her hips slightly and stopped there. “Well?  I’m waiting.”  I was waiting for her to drop back down on it, but clearly she had other plans.   

I started thrusting up to meet her, grabbing her hips so I could grind up into her better. 

“Mmm—you’re thrusting so desperately into me, you have such a horny look on your face right now,” she said.   

My eyes were locked on her boobs, swinging just over my face from where she was holding herself up over me.   

“I see what you want—I suppose I can oblige you since you’re doing such a good job swinging those hips for me,” she settled her weight on me, enveloping me between those soft boobs.   

She smelled faintly of sweat and some kind of otherworldly perfume.  Did all succubi smell like that?  It was like a concentrated version of whatever I’d smelled in the air when she first came here. 

“You stopped thrusting,” she said matter-of-factly.  “Come on now, I didn’t tell you to stop.” 

I’d been so overwhelmed I forgot what I was doing.  I started again, able to do deeper strokes since she was fully resting on me now.  Gods, she was going to drive me insane, her aroma filling my brain, her body pressing down mine, me frantically pushing myself into her—all she had to do was lay there while I drove myself to orgasm yet again.  Without even needing to move her hips, her tight pussy squeezed and squeezed around me as I came, milking me for everything I had. 

My whole body went limp, and she slid down off my cock and kissed my forehead, slick with sweat from being smothered between her womanly assets. 

I could barely catch my breath to speak.  “I…’m sorry, I still haven’t gotten you off, have I, Aries—I mean, Ariesoth.” 

She responded with a quick kiss.  “Stop apologizing.  You’ll have plenty of time to practice pleasing me.” 

“Y-yeah, next time…” 

“Next time, hmm?  We aren’t done yet, and the night is young…” she said, sitting up and sliding back a bit further. 

“I’ve already came twice, and I’m pretty sensitive, I don’t think I’ve got much left,” I said sheepishly. 

“Oh, I think you’d be surprised—you’re young, you have more vitality than you might expect.  And I have my ways of helping, too,” she said.  Her tail snaked around and she caught the end of it, stroking the pointed tip.  “Look—” she stroked it gently, and then stuck two fingers into it and spread them, revealing a hole that looked equally as warm, tight, and wet as her pussy.  “This one will be playing with you next.” 

Her tail snaked down to my cock, sucking it in and closing around it tight. 

I reflexively breathed out an expletive—the suction it pulled my soft dick in with was powerful, and the whole thing wrapped around me even tighter than her pussy.  While I was occupied with that, Ariesoth had sidled up next to me.  While her tail worked, sucking hard on my dick and coaxing it back to life, she kissed me.  Starting behind my ear, nibbling the edge of it and sending shivers down my spine, the edge of my jaw, down my neck, to the base of my neck. 

“Mmm, see, I knew you had life left in you,” she said, teasing the skin over my collar bone with her teeth and tongue. 

My cock had grown hard again—maybe even the hardest it had been all night.  It was so hard it had stretched past the pointed end of her tail and was actually buried deep in the shaft of her tail as it pulsed and sucked relentlessly.  I was tempted to ask whether all of her tail was hollow muscle like that, but I was understandably distracted as her kisses trailed further down.   

“Ahmm,” I let out a very unmanly sound that I tried to stifle. 

Ariesoth chuckled into my chest as she suckled hard on one of my nipples while her other hand tweaked my other one.  “You are deliciously sensitive my dear, and you haven’t even transformed yet…I’m going to have a lot of fun with these later,” she said, giving my nipple one last kiss and the other one a hard tweak. 

I was starting to feel frantic again—she had a way of effortlessly sending me over the edge.  I tried to thrust, but there was nothing to thrust into—the tail just went with me as I was forced into the pace set by its sucking.  Meanwhile her hot kisses had trailed past my chest, and were marking a fiery trail down my belly.   

“You’re close, I can feel you twitching,” she said, her face down by my cock as her tail worked me over.  She grabbed it and stroked it through her tail just twice and I almost came right there. 

“Not yet—” she said. 

She pulled her tail off me with a loud, wet pop, and it instantly resumed its original shape.   

“You will let it out in here,” she said swallowing my cock without giving me a chance to react. 

“I-in your mouth?!”  I couldn’t imagine doing that to her—but I couldn’t fight it.  She’d wrapped her arms around my waist, bobbed her head once, twice and then took me to the hilt, my balls pressed firmly against her chin.  I came hard, pumping my seed straight down her throat.  I could feel her throat gulp around it, making me cum even longer.  She held it there while I let it all out, sliding off of it only when I had completely stopped twitching.   

She only let out a small breath when my cock popped out of her mouth—she was so composed it was kind of intimidating.  She held me in her hand, licking away any last drops she missed.  “Your essence—your seed—is perfect,” she said.  “The Overlord knows how long I’ve craved my mate, to do this with him…” 

I pulled her up and kissed her deeply.  I just really wanted to—even tasting a bit of that bitterness didn’t ruin it for me.  I just had a sudden urge to kiss my wife.   

“Sorry…I kept you waiting quite a while, huh?” 

She smiled warmly.  “It was my choice too—I could have had any guy, but I’m glad I chose you.  You were worth the wait.” 

“Thanks,” I said.   

We basked for a while like that, but Ariesoth’s hand was quickly back to stroking my softening dick. 

“So…I-I really think I’m spent now—you were just so amazing.” 

“Oh, if you think that was amazing, the biggest wonder is still in store,” she said.  Her tailed snaked around to my thigh.  It had sharpened into a very thin point.  “This is the next step, Adam—I will inject my essence into you and the transformation will begin immediately.” 

I nodded my head and clenched my eyes shut tight.  I hadn’t expected an injection, but it was part of the process, and I was way too worn out to fight it at this point. 

“Fear not, dear, it will not be more than a short sting—look into my eyes,” she said, cupping my face in her hands.  Her eyes were such a beautiful, deep red.  She whispered sweet nothings to me while I lost myself in those red eyes, so much so that I barely even felt the prick as her tail presumably poked me and her mana coursed through me.   

“It’s…so warm, is this…how you feel?” I struggled to say. 

“Mmm, right now, looking at you, it is,” she said.  “It’s about to get warmer—cling to me, I will support you.” 

Every inch of my body went from warm, to hot, to burning—like every vein in my body was on fire.  But it was something other than painful…slowly it congregated in the pit of my belly, and it forced me to cry out. 

“Please! Aries!  I need—” 

“I know,” she said.  Pulling me up with her into a sitting position as I clung desperately to her, settling onto my throbbing cock.  I remember dimly wondering when it had gotten so hard.  Any thoughts like that were very quickly pushed out of my mind, though.   

Ariesoth was not toying with me like she was the first time.  No, she was riding me and riding me hard.  Rutting her hips into my dick as hard as she could, grunting and gasping while I kept her tightly hugged against me and she clung back.  With how composed she was earlier, I look back on it with a bit of disappointment that I was barely coherent enough to appreciate how hard she worked there. 

But, damnit, it wasn’t enough.  I was beside myself with desire, but it wouldn’t go anywhere—it felt trapped in me.  I had to do something.  Pulling her in tighter I jerked my hips up to meet her and she bounced on me—eliciting a small grunt from her.  Again, again, I drove my hips up to meet her—I had to let it out.  Something told me the only way I’d be able to calm down was if I pounded that deepest, most secret spot with everything I had.   

“That’s it!” Ariesoth screamed, “My womb, don’t stop!”   

We were so violent anyone else would have been bruised, ribs would be creaking—I didn’t know I had this kind of power in me, but neither of felt anything but pleasure. 

“I feel it coming, you’re almost there—” she said.  “I need to you fill me up, let it out,” she ordered.  “Fill my womb now!” 

Right on command I did as she said, thrusting up to meet the entrance of her womb, while she ground her hips more desperately than I’d yet seen from her that night.  I came more at once than I did in the three times I’d already done it that night.  Her tight inner walls spasmed in pleasure, greedily milking my explosive orgasm out of me. 

I collapsed onto my back, taking Ariesoth with me.  We took a minute to catch our breath as I mind slowly spiraled down out of that insane high. 

Ariesoth propped herself up and looked down at me.  “You did it,” she said, a mildly smug look on her face. 

“And it just about killed me,” I chuckled.   

“Oh, you seem fine to me, in more ways than one,” she said. 

It was true—even with how rough we got, my hips didn’t feel sore.  Ariesoth had no bruises despite how hard I’d gripped her.  Even more notably… 

Ariesoth laughed.  “Something tells me you’re ready to keep going.” 

It was true—I was still hard.  It hadn’t even gone down since the last time, despite how intense it was.  There was no maddening desperation behind it anymore—I just felt horny.  I’d made Ariesoth cum, she was riding me, we were both breathing hard…I felt like I was hyper-aware of everything between us.  I could count every single bead of sweat on her skin, see the way her eyes flared as my gaze roamed over her.   

“Yeah.  Yeah, I am,” I said. 

“Good!  Because I am too—” she said, promptly getting up off my dick. 

My crestfallen expression at that gave her a hearty chuckle.  She got up and cast open the window and leaned forward against the frame.  There was no way I could resist the sight of her red eyes and white skin, bathed in the moonlight and glistening with sweat.  Marked with a slow drip of my cum oozing out of her pussy. 

This time, we were a lot less frantic than before, and I was a lot less desperate than I was before that—but it was no less sensual.  I felt like I was discovering her for the second time while rediscovering my own body.  Her pussy felt tighter than it did before—as I slid it in, she downright purred as I stretched her open.  My balls felt heavy as I pounded her, slapping hard against her as we went.  Normally, after all the physical exertion I’d already been through, I would have been laid out for a week—or worse.  But I was feeling amazing, as if even that last crazed session was a distant memory.   

“You feel it, don’t you Adam?  Your cock is throbbing, it’s gotten bigger than it ever has been before.  Your balls are already full of cum you’re just aching to pump into me.  Even your breathing is less labored, right?” 

“Yeah, Aries, it’s…incredible.  I should be a total wreck right now, but I feel amazing.” 

“You’ll never go back to your old weakened state again.  Your stamina is already better than a human’s, and it’ll only get better as we join together more.  Mmm, I’d say your cock is already at a good place, though—mmm, right there!” 

She groaned and ground back on me.  “Right there, yes, fuck my pussy, grind that spot at the entrance of my womb.  I love it, I love it!  My womb wants more of your cum so badly Adam, please give it to me…” 

Ariesoth, who’d been the one to take the lead through all of this, calm almost all the way through, was begging me for it.  I grabbed her wide, muscled hips and fucked her.   

Seeing the woman I admired bent over, the chiseled muscles on her arched back and her toned ass, awoke something primal in me.  I kept my strokes short to keep my dick deep in her pussy, grinding against that spot that drove her crazy.   

“Your sensitivity will keep going up—gods, your dick is stretching me so good.  Harder, Adam, please!” 

We were going at it on equal footing, now.  I was finally able to hold myself together while I explored her body, and she let me know loud and clear when I found new spots.  I grabbed her breasts and kissed the back of her neck while I prodded the inside of her pussy. 

“Oh, right there, yes,” she almost buckled when I hit a certain spot, “you’re going to make me cum if you keep hitting right there…  Your hand!  Play with my clit, right now!” 

This was all new to me, but I think Ariesoth was horny enough that even my clumsy stroking was enough to finish her off.  A few strokes sent her off, arching her back in ecstasy.   

“Adam!”  Her hand reached back and pulled my head down to kiss her while we both came. 

We went on like that for hours, until the sun finally started peeking over the horizon.   

OOO 

When dawn broke, Ariesoth and I slipped out of the house and ran down to a nearby stream to wash off.  My parents were uncharacteristically still sleeping when we left, thanks to Ariesoth’s magic.   

I looked at her openly while we splashed in the spring water.  She was back to her “normal” appearance, hair flaxen, eyes amber, no tail or horns, but she still had that same monstrously attractive body.  There was something amazing about seeing the woman I’d long admired and trained under standing there in the stream, nipples hard from the cold— 

“What might you be looking at?”  She smirked.  “As much as I’d like to go for another round, I believe we have some things we should discuss now, before we return to the village.” 

I realized it too.  There was no way I’d be able to hide the change my body went through—I couldn’t fake how much energy I had now, how much strength I had.  People would start asking questions.  With monsters on the prowl, suspicion would be unavoidable, especially with my sudden relationship with “Aries.”   

We decided it would be better to leave on our own terms, rather than be driven out.  Ariesoth had never intended to stay in the town forever, and I wanted to see the world I’d hitherto only been able to read about.   

“Normally, I’d be tempted to spirit you right away to our land—the monster realm,” she said.  “It is truly a wonderful place, steeped in energies that make our kind stronger, and the sex…it doesn’t even compare with sex in this realm.  Or so I’m told.  But I’m happy to accompany you while you explore, and I have duties of my own.” 

“Oh, really?  Did you have some task from this…Overlord?”  I asked. 

“I’m not technically an officer of the Overlord—but as one of the first new succubi, I feel like I have a responsibility to help look out for my sisters.  I want to make sure monsters don’t overrun human society too much, so succubi will continue to have streets to walk, men to seduce.  Monster girls can only produce more monster girls, you see.” 

“So if we’re not careful, they could literally mate themselves into extinction,” I said. 

“Potentially.  That’s why I’m comfortable with helping places like your town build their defenses up.  It will be devastating in the long term if unarmed bands can simply walk in and carry off most of a village.  We need to establish equilibrium between humans or monsters, or it will spell doom for one or both.” 

“Well, I’m happy to help—for the sake of both our races.  You’ve already done a lot for me,” I said. 

She smiled, showing me those red eyes again.  “Thank you, my little knight.  I look forward to many a pleasant night on the road with you to come…” 

“I’m still not free of that nickname, huh?” 

“Your little man seemed to enjoy it when I used it last night, if the way it twitched was any indication...” 

“Uhg...”  Looked like I wouldn’t be escaping that nickname any time soon.  Ariesoth wrapped her arm around my lower back and yanked me into a wet embrace.   

Oh well.  The perks that came with the title were worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's back up! New succubus story incoming, plus the second chapter of the gardevoir story.
> 
> Had some issues with the formatting this time, so hopefully it comes out alright.


End file.
